Hetalia babysitters
by xjapan
Summary: Tras la muerte de sus padres Anya y su hermano menor Nikolai se ven obligados a vivir con su primo Ivan y la unica condicion para que puedan quedaese es que Anya trabaje como niñera en la guarderia de la escuela ( adaptacion de el anime gakuen babysitters para el foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?)
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia babysitters

Capitulo uno

Niñeras de guarderia

 _Hola ¿como estan espero que bien bueno, estaba viendo el anime Gakuen Babysitters y se me ocurrio hacer esta adapatacion para un reto espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto "Loveless" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿ y tu?_

Al morir sus padres y su hermano mayor, Anya acompañada de su hermano bebe Nikolai caminaba rumbo a lo que seria su nuevo hogar una escuela donde el director y primo de ambos Ivan Braginsky los esperaba con algo de impaciencia

— a partir de ahora este sera su nuevo hogar esta de mas decir que no te quedaras de gratis — dijo el hombre seriamente — a partir de mañana trabajaras en la guarderia de la escuela en tus ratos libres

— lo entiendo señor, no se preocupe por nosotros — dijo la joven rusa mientras su hermano pequeño miraba fijamente al hombre frente a ellos.

— narizon — dijo el niño sin quitar su serio semblante

—shhh — Anya trato de que su hermano pequeño se calmara mientras Ivan llamaba a su asistente Felka para que los guiara a sus habitaciones

Mas tarde

—como que no se preocupen por el señor Ivan, es estricto pero de buena gente — dijo la polaca dando un pequeño suspiro— el no tiene familia ademas de ustedes — dijo ella algo triste

— ya veo, no se preocupe no causaremos molestias

— descuiden cualquier cosa pueden pedirla

Una vez que se fue Anya comenzo a desempacar sus cosas y las de su hermanito suspiro al verse sola con el — bueno Nikolai, creo que este sera nuestro hogar por ahora

Al dia siguiente

Anya y Nikolai llegaron a la guarderia, Felka le explico que el club de las niñeras se fundo con el fin de cuidar a los hijos de los profesores mientras trabajaban la idea era buena pero lamentablemente solo una acepto unirse, la rusa suspiro y entro a el lugar — hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?

En ese momento vieron un monton de niños, dos mellizas americanas, un niño macaense, una niña coreana y un bebe italiano todos al verlos se escondieron detras de la mujer española que los cuidaba o eso intentaba ya que solo dormia — ¡ Isabel Isabel!

—¿ que pasa? Ah tu debes ser Anya , me han hablando de ti me seras de mucha ayuda soy Isabel , debo cuidar al bebe y no me doy abasto con todos

 _"a mi me parece que solo dormias"_ penso la rusa pero se limito a sonreir — mucho gusto Isabel espero ser de utilidad

— Isabel — pregunto la coreana —¿ podemos jugar con esos niños? — pregunto la coreana

— solo si os presentais primero

Los niños comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo era obvio que no les escucharian

—he uno a la vez hagamos el tren, aqui viene el tren de nombres chu chu chu Im Soo Jin chan

—aqui

— Da Silva Shun kun

— aqui

— Bonnefoy Emily chan

—¡aqui!

— Bonnefoy Maddeline chan

— aqui

— Vargas Feliciano kun

—veee

— todos los niños de la guarderia

—¡ estan aqui!

— es un gusto conocerlos a todos muchas gracias , Nikolai di hola

Pero el pequeño Nikolai se escondio detras de su hermana quien se preocupo un poco hasta que la pequeña Jin se acerco a el

— ¡ tu seras el mounstruo! — pero el niño no parecia prestarle atencion

—amm niños yo sere el mounstruo si quieren

— acabaremos contigo mounstro

Todos los niños se acercaron a ella mientras en la mente del pequeño Nikolai solo estaba una cosa _"estan aagrediendo a mi hermana"_ se acerco a donde estaban pero los otros niños no lo dejaron

— descuida Nikolai estoy bien

El pequeño se encogio de hombros y tomo un libro de cuentos alejandose de todos

— Nikolai ¿quieres que os lea ese libro?— pregunto Isabel pero el no respondio las horas pasaron pero el seguia viendo ese libro hasta que finalmente llegaron las mamas de los pequeños

— ahi viene mama — dijo entusiasta el pequeño Shun cuando una mujer china fue por el

— tu debes ser nueva aru bienvenida , espero que Shun se haya portado bien aru

— no se preocupe profesora Wang se ha portado bastante bien

— me alegra aru debemos irnos, vamos Shun

—si adios Anya

A los pocos minutos llego la profesora Kirkland por sus hijas — Emily Maddeline hora de irnos

— ya vamos — dijeron las niñas se despidieron y se fueron, despues llego la mama de Feliciano una mujer griega — espero que Feli sea haya portado bien

— descuide es un niño muy tierno

— veee ciao

Despues llego el hermano mayor de Jin un joven coreano bastante serio — Soo Jin hora de irnos , soy Im Hyung Soo mi madre esta calificando examenes por eso me mando por ella

—¡no quiero quiero seguir jugando con Anya! — en ese momento su hermano le dio un fuerte coscorron a lo que la niña hizo berrinche —¡ buaaa Hyung Soo eres un tonto!

— oye tampoco le pegues

— es la unica forma de controlarla — dijo llevandosela a la fuerza mientras esta pataleaba una vez que se fueron y se despidio de Isabel se acerco a su hermano

— bueno Nikolai creo que debemos irnos ¿ Nikolai? ¡ por Dios estas ardiendo ! — corriendo se lo llevo a un hospital ahi le explicaron que todo se debia a un pequeño estres pero se repondria si lo dejaban descansar salio de ahi mas tranquila aunque algo le preocupaba _"tal vez deba avisar a mmama a papa y a Vlad"_ penso pero cayo een la cuenta de que aunque los llamara no contestarian porque nunca volverian

 _"¡¿como que tiene fiebre?! Esa era la vvoz de su padre_

 _Tranquila cariño iremos enseguida esa era la voz de su madre_

 _Descuida Anya estaremos con ustedes esa era la voz de su hermano_

Finalmente la rusa rompio en llanto hasta que aparecio su primo Ivan — es normal que llores el dia del funeral los unicos parientes ademas de mi que no lloraron fueron ustedes no deben esconder lo que sienten , creo que es mejor que vayas con tu hermano

— tiene razon muchas gracias

—¡buaaa!

— ese es Nikolai — la rusa corrio a verlo cuando la enfermera lo llevaba en brazos bañado en lagrimas

—¡ Anya! — dijo el pequeño llorando a lo que lo abrazo

 _" Oye Nikolai me pregunto si te percataste de que papa y Vlad no volveran "_ penso abrazandolo

Al siguiente dia Anya se presento a clases mientras Isabel cuidaba a los niños incluyendo a Nikolai que se integro con ellos y en su tiempo fuera de clases cuidaba de los niños de la guarderia quizas no sea tan malo despues de todo

 _ **"Club de las niñeras buscamos nuevos miembros"**_

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hetalia babysitters_

 _Capitulo 2_

 _El gruñón de la clase 3_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el comentario espero les guste_

—¡DDESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES! — grito el director Braginski a Anya y a Nikolai quienes aun dormían

—buenos días señor IIvan

— narizón

— shh

—hoy sera tu primer día de clases así que deben alistarse para ir a la escuela

Y así lo había hecho Felka les preparo un exagerado desayuno y se fueron directo a la clase una vez que dejo a Nikolai en la guardería se fue a su salón o eso tenia en mente cuándo noto que todos se reían de ella — Hyung Soo ¿tu sabes de que se ríen todos?

— voltea hacia aya — dijo el coreano seriamente

—¡Nikolai niños ¿que hacen aquí?!

— Nikolai te siguió y nosotros también — dijo Soo Jin feliz

—¡no deberían estar aqui!— se oyó una voz masculina detrás de ella y evidentemente estaba molesto se trataba de Cheng Da Silva el hermano mayor de Shun y del cual se rumoraba que tenia un genio de los mil demonios pero que también era el mejor de su clase

—hermano solo la seguimos

—hablare contigo mas tarde , en cuanto a ustedes mas les vale que los lleven a la guardería a la de ya

—s-si claro no volvera a pasar — dijo la rusa nerviosa llevándose a los niños junto con Hyung

Mas tarde

Llegaron a la guardería junto con el asiático mayor pues conocía a su hermano pequeño y no quería que se volviera a salir de ahí

—¿ASI ES COMO LOS CUIDAS?— grito Hyung Soo al ver a Isabel dormida

—¿eh que ha pasado? — pregunto la española al ver a los jóvenes ahí — solo tome un descanso pero ... ¡Ay mi estómago me duele! Tu chaval ayuda a Anya con los niños, Hyung llevadme a enfermería por favor

—¡¿que pero yo?!

— vamos no es tan difícil—dijo yéndose con Hyung

Y así después de mucho discutir y de que Cheng casi les gritoneara a los niños y Anya tuviera que detenerlo finalmente se quedó con ellos a regañadientes

— ¿como lo haces? — preguntó el con curiosidad — yo a duras penas puedo controlar a mi hermano menor

—bueno, sólo es cuestión de práctica esta bien es normal que los niños se encariñen rápido ¿ah? — Anya se quedó sin habla al ver que cambio su expresión —¿esta todo bien?

— NO LO DIGAS COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL , PARA TODOS SOY SOLO EL GRUÑON DE LA CLASE 3 NI SIQUIERA SOY CAPAZ DE CUIDAR A MI HERMANO — grito con enfado en su voz a lo que los niños se acercaron y trataron de que se sintiera mejor

Mientras

—espero que ese tiempo en la guardería con su hermanito le ayude a relajarse aru *suspiro* pero algunos les cuesta tomar un descanso aru

— pero a otros el descanso se les da muy bien — dijo Hyung viendo a la flojonaza española

Tiempo después

Anya miraba pacientemente como Cheng se había quedado dormido con los niños no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio que Hyung volvía con Isabel — ¿como esta Isabel?

— esta bien esta farsante solo fingía

—veo que mi estrategia funcionó —dijo la española

Tiempo mas tarde el muchacho despertó un poco alarmado esperando no haber perdido demasiadas clases aunque algo le decía que volvería a la guardería otra vez

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


End file.
